


Familiar Feeling

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell wears off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Familiar Feeling  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel, Lorne  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The spell wears off.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word spell on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Lorne’s mouth fell open in shock as he walked into the bar and saw a familiar face. One he had never expected to see again. Nor should he have. He had paid good money for the spell that hid him from those who wanted to find him. Apparently one couldn’t find long lasting spells nowadays.

“What brings you here, Angel?”

Angel twirled the glass of blood in his hands. “Just looking up an old friend.”

“We didn’t exactly part on friendly terms, Cinnamon Buns.”

The vampire smiled in spite of himself. Ten minutes and Lorne was already calling him pastries.


End file.
